amor em cinza
by Luna Fortunato
Summary: "Teddy sorriu e seu sorriso era cristal" UA / Teddy e James S.


Essa fanfic foi feita para o I Challenge Ted/James S, do fórum Ledo Engano.

**Tema:** Mitologia **Item:** Shinigami **Linha:** "For the arms to be my shelter through all the rain / For truth that will never change, for someone to lean on / But for a heart I can rely on through anything / For the one who, I can run to, I turn to you (_Para os braços que são meu abrigo durante a chuva / Para a verdade que nunca vai mudar, para alguém em quem me apoiar / Mas para um coração ao qual eu possa confiar qualquer coisa / Para quem eu possa correr, Eu voltarei para você_) - I Turn to You (Christina Aguilera)

* * *

**amor em cinza**

por Luna Fortunato

* * *

O amanhecer era feito de leite.

Não há magenta ou ciano, não há o dourado nem esmeralda. As cores se derramam suavemente sobre os humanos, tingindo suas roupas e seus rostos, seus cabelos e seus olhos, tornam-se referências de histórias antigas e pessoas amadas. Mas no meu mundo, todas as cores do mundo são apenas variações da mesma cartela acinzentada.

Quando conheci James Potter, não lamentei. Seus doces dezessete anos se encerrariam assim que eu o tocasse, e eu mal sentiria teu peso em minhas mãos. Eu sabia que por mais rebelde e mordaz ele tenha sido, seu sorriso de garoto aventureiro, ele me seria tão obediente quanto as outras mil multiplicadas por mil almas que eu recolhi. Na morte, todos são iguais.

Mas eu não busquei James.

Eu deveria ter buscado James.

Quando amanheceu aquele dia, o céu explodiu em branco leitoso. Eu andei pelos corredores do hospital, paredes brancas de esterilidade, piso gelado, pessoas pálidas de ansiedade e tristeza. O gelo não me incomodava, o frio e a tristeza também não. Em hospitais, os humanos me sentem facilmente, minha temperatura sendo a temperatura ambiente nas salas de espera. Meu cheiro é o cheiro dos hospitais, e é o cheiro de doença, tristeza e solidão. Não é exatamente agradável ser associada à coisas ruins, mas quando se é uma mensageira que arrasta as almas dos mortos para longe dos seus amados, não se pode esperar presentinhos e flores de boas-vindas.

Os Potter estavam em uma das salas de espera, as feições tensas. Pude ver a Ginny, parecendo muito mais velha do que era, bochechas úmidas, mãos unidas em reza. Ela nada poderia fazer, não quando eu estava aqui pronto para pegar seu filho mais velho, seu primogênito, amor da sua vida, como todos os filhos são de suas mães. Essa é uma parte desonrosa do meu trabalho, mas nada posso fazer, se a morte é democrática.

Eu sei que se dependesse de Harry e Ginny, ambos imersos em mil arrependimentos, eu os teria no lugar de James. Que eles aceitariam trocar suas vidas pela de James, sem nem pensar duas vezes, se houvesse a possibilidade. Mas eu não faço acordos.

Quer dizer.

Eu não _fazia_ acordos.

Até vê-lo ao lado de James. Nunca havia realmente lamentando a minha incapacidade de ver as cores em todos seus matizes. Nunca havia sequer choramingando escondida por nunca ter visto um arco-íris em todo seu esplendor. Todas as rosas eram iguais, mas todas continuavam belas ainda que em seus diferentes tons de cinza. Eu não lamentei inicialmente não saber se a cor dos cabelos de Ted era turquesa ou rosa. Não me interessei se era uma tonalidade viva ou se estava mais desbotada, correspondendo aos seus sentimentos. Seu olhar melancólico, as bochechas úmidas e a pele mais pálida do que o normal – nada disso me era novidade. Já busquei almas de crianças que sequer alcançaram a puberdade das mãos de suas mães desesperadas, almas das próprias mães que deixariam suas famílias ao léu, sem nem ao menos um dinheiro para o pão do dia seguinte, almas de idosos que estavam exaustos de toda a dor e desesperança. Buscar a alma de um adolescente que arriscara sua vida perigosamente não me era extraordinário. Ele vivera mais do que muita gente, e melhor do que mais gente ainda. Sua vida tinha sido cheia de graça e amor, com pais amorosos e irmãos dedicados.

E se você prestasse bastante atenção nos olhos grafite de Teddy, você saberia que James tinha sido mais amado do que qualquer outra pessoa, e isso é algo que raríssimas pessoas conseguem em suas vidas. Não o amor de pai ou mão. Não o amor fraternal. Eu falo do amor dos amantes e dos apaixonados, o amor que Romeu e Julieta nutriram um pelo outro a tal ponto que aquilo os matou.

Poucas pessoas amam tanto alguém a ponto de desejarem morrer. Eu admirava essas pessoas.

Teddy o amava a esse ponto.

Era engraçado que quando eu pensava em Teddy, pensava em branco. Eu sabia que para todo mundo que o conhecia, ele era o próprio arco-íris com seus cabelos multicoloridos e sorriso radiante, mas era branco para mim. Era o branco da sua pele pálida de tristeza, o branco dos seus cabelos desbotados, o branco do seu medo. Diz-se que no Oriente, pessoas usam o branco quando uma pessoa morre, e se branco era a cor da morte e era a cor da paz, nada mais natural que associá-la ao Teddy, tão perto de mim como estava, tão pronto para se juntar à mim e tão a encarnação da própria paz de espírito.

James era negro.

Negro dos seus cabelos, negro dos seus olhos, negro do seu casaco de couro que sempre usava, com o sorriso charmoso e o cigarro atrás da orelha. Usava sua moto, e suas luvas recortadas, as botas e suas calças, a pele descorada em contraste com suas roupas, seu olhar de garoto, o seu charme que Teddy amava. Podia ver isso em seus olhos, podia vê-lo lutando contra as próprias lembranças. Estava perto demais para não perceber tais detalhes.

Eu não sei precisar em que momento eu fiz esse acordo.

Às vezes minha mente constrói pinturas a óleo, com enquadramento e técnicas de luz e sombra. Nesses momentos, eu pintei um Teddy em mantos brancos, seus olhos irradiando bondade e pureza. Ele segurava James em seus braços, o branco tentando conter o negro, a luz querendo a escuridão. Consigo pincelar o grafite em seus olhos, o que significa que eles estão escuros em algum tom de castanho que não consigo enxergar. Consigo traça-lo como se fosse a lápis, ora o cinza enegrecido dos seus olhos e sapatos, ora o cinza suave, falho, diluído em leite de sua pele, sua camisa, seus cabelos.

Teddy começou a falar em algum momento. Acreditava estar sozinho com James, observando-o em coma, os tubos transparentes conectados ao seu corpo. Vê-lo assim doía, e ele achava que ninguém o observava, e então, sem saber que eu o ouvia enquanto esperava James adormecer para sempre, começou a falar.

Eu lamentei não ver o avermelhado de suas bochechas quando eu percebi que ele inclinou sua cabeça para frente, como se retraindo de vergonha, quando começou a falar de como amava quando James lhe beijava ternamente a nuca e deslizava os dedos pela sua pele. Queria ter visto as nuances que seu rosto ganhou ao descrever timidamente sobre como sentiria saudades de quando James lhe arrastava para o quarto dele, trancando a porta e, então, Teddy abaixou tanto a voz que eu não consegui ouvi-lo. Mas ele se aproximou de James nessa hora e sussurrou as coisas no ouvido do rapaz.

James não podia escutá-lo, não quando estava perto demais das minhas mãos.

Mas não posso negar que o senti um pouco mais longe do que deveria, nesse momento.

Queria ter visto a cor dos cabelos de Teddy naquele momento, porque percebi que mudou, mas para mim era apenas a tonalidade do cinza. Odiei a mim mesma e a minha natureza, odiei tanto eu estar perto demais da morte para conseguir enxergar as coisas vivas. Lamentei não perceber que Teddy era arco-íris, e precisar associá-lo ao branco. Eu queria vê-lo arco-íris, assim como todos os humanos o viam.

Eu invejei James.

Mesmo ali, em coma, prestes a morrer, eu tenho certeza de que ele estava mais feliz do que eu, pronta a ceifar sua vida e leva-la para algum lugar que estava além da minha incompreensão.

— Todos sempre acharam que você era tão rebelde e problemático – Teddy disse e eu quase posso repetir suas palavras exatamente como ele as disse – Harry e Ginny. Os professores. Um milhão de advertências, algumas suspensões, uma expulsão. Ninguém o entendia, não é? Ser o filho de Harry Potter pode parecer algo tão simples.

Eu, no meu papel de ceifadora de vida, tendo um nome diferente por nação, nunca me inteirei dos dramas humanos. Vi suas guerras e seus massacres, colhi almas de crianças em Hiroshima e abracei as senhoras de Afeganistão. Não sei os nomes dos líderes, não sei o que causou tudo aquilo. Eu só cuido dos resultados.

— Mas não era simples, não é, James? – Teddy sussurrou compreensivo – não era. Você soube que não era. Mas, James, se você morrer, quem vai ficar aqui comigo?

Essa é a dúvida de um milhão de dólares, caro Teddy. Ouço-a todos os dias. Eventualmente, as pessoas encontram a resposta. Às vezes, a resposta é alguém. E mais frequentemente do que eu gostaria, a resposta é ninguém.

— Quem vai me dizer que está tudo bem quando for difícil, James? Quem vai rir quando todos os jornais falarem dos seus problemas, quando Rita Skeeter ironizar Harry de novo? Quem vai me abraçar quando lá fora estiver ruim, James? Para quem eu vou voltar quando eu precisar, James? Se você morre, eu fico como? Seu idiota.

Eu realmente odiei vê-lo assim.

Mas criaturas como eu nunca se demitem.

— Não há mais ninguém que me dê tanta vontade de viver quanto você, James – confidenciou Teddy e eu podia ouvi-lo fungando. Ele não queria chorar, eu sabia. Mas chorava e ele não podia evitar – droga, James, diz pra mim que está tudo bem.

Mas ele não disse.

Até mesmo os vivos se silenciam às vezes.

— James, lembra de um dia, me diz que lembra, de um dia que estávamos no telhado da casa – Teddy sorriu e seu sorriso era cristal. Sei que é uma estranha analogia, mas veja bem: os meus olhos não enxergam cores. Enxergam luz e enxergam sombra, e enxergam coisas transparentes, cintilantes e cristalinas. Eu sempre gostei de cristais. Deve ser bonito um cristal colorido, mas, para mim, um cristal não precisava de cor para ser o que é. E assim era o sorriso de Teddy. Seu sorriso cristalino, que bastava por si só – era verão e o céu estava azul, você lembra, James? Foi o dia que você me beijou. A primeira vez.

Teddy riu baixinho, mas James se manteve imóvel. Seu coração continuava batendo e eu não o queria mais. Precisava tê-lo, mas não desejava mais. Tinha outras almas esperando por mim, e eu estava lá, apenas desejando esquecer de quem eu era e da minha missão, para poder ficar ao lado de Teddy, ouvi-lo e secar suas lágrimas, ainda que ele não me visse ou ouvisse.

— Eu gostava de você há tanto tempo, James. Mas foi você quem deu o primeiro passo. E foi tão tranquilo. Sem dramas, sem brigas, apenas... não sei, James – Teddy fungou – eu me esforcei para ser o seu exemplo. Você se esforçou para não ser exemplo de ninguém. No fim, James, nós falhamos.

Deslizei os dedos pelos cabelos de Teddy. Ele não percebeu que eu o fazia.

Estou invisível para aqueles que não irão se despedir em breve.

— Por que eu não fui exemplo de ninguém – Teddy soluçou – e você foi tudo o que eu queria ser. E tudo o que eu precisava ter. Agora o que vai ser, James?

Eu não fazia acordos.

Mas, em algum ponto daquela tarde, meu coração incorpóreo cedeu. Eu mesma cedi e suspirei.

— Se eu pudesse, James, voltar atrás, eu o faria. Eu não deixaria você sair de casa – Teddy deu de ombros – mas não posso, certo? Se eu pudesse trocar os anos restantes da minha vida para ter você por mais uma tarde, eu o faria.

A proposta tentadora.

Eu nunca fizera um acordo.

Eu nem ao menos deveria fazer acordos com qualquer humano. Não que eles nunca tivessem tentado. Muitos já tentaram. Um dos muitos Papas que eu levei me implorou por mais tempo. Os reis e imperadores eram os piores, o desespero de suas almas zunindo em meus ouvidos. Os ditadores suicidas não se curvavam, nem me cumprimentaram. Me seguiam solenemente, com toda a confiança inabalável. Mas quem mais tentava os acordos, sobretudo, eram aqueles que tinham filhos. As mães. Os pais. Seus corações partidos, toda a dor crescente.

Eu nunca fazia acordo com nenhum deles. A hora é uma só e ela nunca pode vir depois.

Sinto dizer que até mesmo a morte pode cair no erro de acabar amando.

Eu cedi.

Não busquei James. Permiti que ele continuasse a viver, dando um breve suspiro. Permiti que seu coração voltasse a bater normalmente, retirei meu peso ao seu redor. Teddy não sabia, mas ele acabara de ceder alguns anos da vida dele para ter James de volta. Eu o buscaria mais cedo do que estava escrito nas estrelas, no destino de todos os mortais. Eu havia retardado a morte de James e adiantado a de Teddy.

Eu não queria mata-lo, veja bem. Se dependesse de mim, Teddy viveria para sempre, com suas adoráveis bochechas e seus olhos castanhos que não podia acertar a tonalidade. Eu adoraria que ele nunca estivesse em meus braços, mas é preciso que ele esteja um dia. Eu não posso abrir mão de uma vida sem exigir anos de outra vida.

Pode ser à vista.

Eu também aceito a prazo.

Os anos que retirei de Teddy foi o pagamento do acordo, em um contrato transcrito em uma língua que pertencia ao meu mundo, um contrato que Teddy assinara com a própria alma sem saber que o fazia.

Quando ele sorriu deslumbrado ao perceber que James ainda vivia e eu pude ver as bochechas avermelhadas de timidez na primeira brincadeira maliciosa de James, seus cabelos turquesa e seus olhos azuis cintilando, eu me tornei a criatura mais feliz do mundo.

Notei que seu sorriso era, sim, cristalino e que seus lábios eram de um lindo tom de rosado, e então eu pude pincelar meu branco com rosa e turquesa, verde e azul, e então eu pude vê-lo com todas as suas cores, assim como todo mundo o via.

Nesse momento, percebi, em todo meu deslumbramento com Teddy e sua graciosidade, que eu estava recebendo mais do que exigia e merecia. Eu estava ganhando todo um arco-íris de presente.


End file.
